


Flying To The Rescue

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nosy and his team rush to save the future from being prevented. Set in Badly-knitted's Nosy-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying To The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/gifts).



> Nosy and Velvet belong to badly_knitted who was kind enough to let me play in her sandbox. If you haven't already read the Nosy-verse I seriously recommend you check it out.

Captain Nosy the Fluff of Nosewood glared at the aliens in front of him, they had been trying to disrupt the flow of the universe and would have succeeded if not for his team. They had been attempting to change the flow of history by stealing important documents that would lead to major scientific revolutions in the future.

He didn’t think that the aliens expected him and his team to arrive so quickly, they were there within minutes of an alert of an intrusion. That was mainly thanks to the driving skills of his second in command, traffic was no problem for her. She was forever swerving to avoid oncoming aeroplanes, but it was something that they all enjoyed. Unfortunately their mode of transport didn’t allow for them to bring much specialist equipment, all they could bring was anything that was strapped to Velvet’s back.

Velvet would ride on Myfanwy’s back with their equipment and Myfanwy would hold onto a specially designed harness that he wore with her talons as she flew through the air. Their response time really was amazing, it was no doubt the fastest response time ever, that he was sure of. As he watched Velvet tie the prisoners up with the rope from her backpack he thought about the limitations of their method of transport. The only real problem was the strain that it put on Myfanwy when they had to fly back to the base with prisoners tied to his harness.


End file.
